Mum's gone, what will the boys get up to
by Bella AKA Manda
Summary: John X Derek Set in season 2 after the Jessi incident possible spoilers for those who haven't seen season 2 not many though WARNING Incest Slash... Don't like it don't read it


**Disclaimed: Sadly I do not own any of the characters from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles... Wish I did though.**

_Derek's lips we tracing my front, his lips finding a particularly sensitive spot just below my ear. He whispers my name in my ear, before continuing to kiss his way down my chest, only stopping to lick at my nipples eliciting a moan from my lips. Derek just smiles as he continues his pursuit of my body, he finally reaches my erect penis. Derek takes me whole I can't believe how good this feels. Within minutes I'm ready to climax. Derek knows this. A buzzing sound fills the room, I don't know where it's coming from, and I don't really care, Derek's mouth is moving at a steady rhythm, I'm about to come._

John wakes from his dream, _stupid alarm clock_ he thinks to himself. His penis is aching from the pressure of his erection. He couldn't let himself think about the dream he was just having, well the person in his dreams. He knew his uncle didn't think that way about him, and he shouldn't think that way about his uncle, but he couldn't help himself. The way Derek looked, all his tattoos, how when Derek smiled his whole face lit up. John shook his head, if anyone could hear his thoughts... well he couldn't think about that, about the repercussion about those thoughts.

A knock on the door, shakes John out of his reverie.

"Yeah?" John yells towards the door. The door opens and there stood Derek. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and sweat pants. John subtly moved the blankets so they could sort of cover his erection, which was easy to see as he was only wearing boxers. John's eyes were roaming over Derek's body. Derek coughs to get John's attention.

"Your mums going out." Was all Derek said. He looked like he wanted to leave, but his eyes said he had a hunger to do something else.

"Okay." John said huskily. He swore he saw Derek flinch at his words, but maybe he was just making it up. Derek made a move to sit on the chair in front of the computer. "Was there something else you needed?" John said, trying to mimic the huskiness of his voice, but didn't get the same reaction.

"No." Derek said instantly. Instead of sitting of the chair in front of the computer, Derek sat on the edge of John's bed, his head hanging low. John knew Derek was hurting from the pain inflicted by Jesse.

"Are you alright?" John asked, knowing he wouldn't get a proper answer from his uncle. When his uncle just shrugged he knew he'd been right. Derek turned towards John at that moment; John knew he wasn't making up the look that he saw in his uncle's eyes. He decided that he would just go for it. John pressed his lips against Derek's. At first Derek froze, John was about to move his lips away from him, when Derek reacted with intensity that John had never seen before. Derek pushed John back so that he was lying down. Derek put his legs on each side of John's. Derek sat up straddling John, just looking at John, John took the chance to take advantage, he flipped them so Derek was on his back and John lay on top of him. This seemed to shock Derek. He looked at John the way he looks at him, when he is remembering the future. John leant down and placed his lips to Derek's, and started to push up his uncle's top, until he had to break the kiss to pull the shirt off fully. He kissed his way along his Derek's jaw and down his neck, waiting to see if he could elicit any response, John was halfway down Derek's neck when he gasps at a sensitive spot.

John made his way up to Derek's lips again, whilst pressing his erection into Derek's, eliciting a muffled moan from Derek's lips. John's hand slowly making his way down to Derek's to the elastic of Derek's pants, putting his hand underneath it and moving towards Derek's penis. His hips jerked forward at the touch, and John couldn't help but smile. John moves his lips towards Derek's ear, sucking slightly on his earlobe, before whispering "I want you inside of me." Into Derek's ear. John stops stroking Derek's penis, while he thinks.

Derek sighs, he knows he shouldn't but he can't refuse John. Especially when he has a husky voice, just like his John. John moves as he can see Derek wishes to get up, he's hoping that he hasn't ruined this by saying that, when he sees Derek moves to the bedside table, looking for lube. He finally finds some. John stands, so he's face to face with Derek. They both start to undress, once fully undressed, Derek places some lube on his finders, he kisses John while he slides his fingers inside of him. He touches John's prostate and watches as John jumps with the feeling.

"Prostate." Is all Derek says. He removes his fingers and John knows what's coming next. He wants this, but he knows it's going to feel weird. Derek slowly pushes his way into John's anus, he stops to give John a chance to get used to the feeling, once he can tell John is used to the feeling he starts to pump into him slowly at first but picking up speed as he goes. He keeps hitting John's prostate, which elicits a moan from John's lips each time. Derek is kissing John's neck and shoulder. It doesn't take long for John to come with Derek's hand pumping his cock. John moans his name gruffly and half a second later Derek is coming into John's anus. He rides the waves until they are over. They lie on the bed. Derek lying on his back and John on the side with his head on Derek's chest, and Derek's arm wrapped around him. John chuckles a little.

Derek cocks his head to the side, almost offended, like he hadn't been good enough.

"It's way better in reality." Is all John says.

"What is?" Derek asks.

"You are." And with that John starts to doze off.

End


End file.
